deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Meta Knight vs Lord Boros/@comment-32043511-20190324024259
I mean if we want to go into detail on why getting a verdict on a match like this is SUPER hard. For this analysis, I'll be taking a skeptical approach and be downplaying on both sides. Ok, let's get started. So by high balling Meta Knight, we can scale him to Kirby who is, by all means, A MONSTER WHOM NO CHARACTER FROM THE OPM UNIVERSE COULD EVER FIGHT (barring Saitama). However, I can not in good faith say that Meta Knight is as strong as Kirby, as there has never been a good instance in which Meta Knight has ever beaten or even visibly wounded Kirby. This means that we have no good way to actually get a good read on Meta Knight's power without just plain old guestimation. Based on the fact that Meta Knight can somewhat keep up in the fights with Kirby (if not damage or defeat him) I would have to believe that Meta Knight falls somewhere between 20-40 percent of Kirby's power. Wow, that is a lot to take in and we still don't have down in writing how strong he actually is! So Kirby while using the Fighter powerup is capable of splitting the planet he resides on in two, using at least 36,368,676,331 US teratons to do so. Scaling this to Meta Knight we can confidently say that Meta Knight is capable of outputting somewhere between 7273735266.2 US teratons and 14547470532.4 teratons. Meta Knight is capable of keeping up with Kirby without the warp star which puts Meta Knight at undeterminable relativistic speeds. Meta Knight has survived blows from Kirby which means that he is vaguely planetary in durability. Ok so now onto Boros. Boros is by far the strongest monster we have seen in the entirety of the show, which is saying something since he is only alive for 5 of the current 105 chapters of the OPM manga and therefore it is hard to get a good grasp on his power. We know that power output wise he is capable of destroying a planet at the bare minimum (since some guides say star some say planet I'm going to lowball and say planet), meaning he is capable of putting out (based on what I could find a bunch of reliable information on the internet) Vaguely 5,000,000,000,000 US teratons. It is reasonable that he should be scaled to be faster than Flashy Flash who, people who have more free time and are smarter than me have calculated, is around 13% the speed of light (check out Zhonin's videos on Flashy Flash for more in-depth info) meaning that Boros, like Meta Knight, is relativistic to light speed. And as for durability the maximum amount of power that you can output is directly tied to how much you can withstand so, therefore, Boros is vaguely planetary in durability. Using this example it seems pretty clear cut that Boros would be stronger that Meta Knight, however, if you were to interpret their feats in any other way the argument can be made that Meta Knight would crush Boros. God, I spent an hour studying this and I'm not even making a page on it what am I doing with my life. Hopefully, you'll respond, if not? Good for you.